


Falcon Getaway

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on an AO3 comment, DarkPilot, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Han Ships It, M/M, engaged Ben and Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Han takes the newly engaged Ben and Poe to Nar Shaddaa to celebrate.





	Falcon Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This was inspired by a comment that MidgardianNerd left on "Idealize" about how Han would react to Ben and Poe getting engaged. Let's say the comment got some gears whirling in my head and I had to write it.

To say that Ben Solo was having an uncomfortable day was an understatement. 

He was at east trying to get through it, but he couldn't shake the whispers that followed him all the while. 

_Ben Solo's really getting married? Is that Allowed?_

_Well, Master Skywalker's married..._

_But that still isn't Right. It's a violation of the old Code..._

It was enough to make Ben grit his teeth. He knew that they always had judged him -- the Exception, the Odd One, the disappointment nephew of Master Skywalker -- but it didn't really make it any better. Just this once, couldn't he be simply Ben Solo, without scrutiny weighing down on him? 

It shouldn't matter. He was in love with Poe and they were both getting married. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Poe, and there was no one else he would rather spend the rest of his life with. But already, Ben was itching to get out of there. 

It was later, as if in answer to Ben's prayers, that he felt the  _Falcon_ touching down. He didn't walk; he ran out of the Enclave to meet his father, who was heading down the ramp, Chewie in tow. 

"Dad!" he said, grinning. "Hey!"

His father, meanwhile, was grinning ear to ear. "Good to see you, kiddo." He embraced Ben tightly before drawing away. "Go get your pilot. We're gonna burn sky until we see lines."

"Hold on." Behind them, Uncle Luke had arrived, not looking angry but concerned. Aunt Alora was with him. "Are you sure about this, Han."

Han sighed. "Luke, I'm gonna give 'em both back. I promise."

Luke sighed. "All right," he said. "Just don't get into any trouble."

"Who, me?"

"Last time you got drunk, you decided to get up and dance." Luke sighed. "I think Lando still has the holo somewhere."

"Lando dared me!"

"Either way, just don't get Ben or Poe into trouble."

Han smiled at him. "Cross my heart."

***

As it turned out, Kes Dameron was along for the ride. Uncle Luke was looking after the Academy, so he couldn't go, but he wished Ben and Poe the best of luck nonetheless. ("And please," he said. "Stay sober.") The ride in the Falcon was a long one to Nar Shaddaa, which, according to Han, had "just the place" to celebrate Ben and Poe's engagement. Ben already had a feeling as to where he would go. That being a bar. 

Mr. Dameron turned to look at Ben. "He's really onboard with this, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Dameron sighed. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"I do."  _I'd give him the stars if I could. Reach into the galaxy's sky and pluck them out._

"Promise me you'll take good care of him," Mr. Dameron said. 

"I promise." Ben said. _I always will._

"Good." Mr. Dameron smiled. "I'm glad we got that out of the way. I know Poe loves you a great deal, and I know you're a good man. I just wanted to make sure."

***

The moment they landed on Nar Shaddaa and headed towards the cantina, Ben could hear the throbbing beat of what sounded like dance music. All the while, Dad was grinning. "That's the place!"

And, Ben found, he had invited just about everyone he had ever raced with or smuggled with. Some Ben recognized, such as Uncle Lando, but most...he couldn't say that he recognized them. 

"Ben!" Uncle Lando grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "You really sprouted, kiddo. Feels like a long time since I saw you. Can't believe you're getting married..."

Ben blushed, grinned at Poe. Poe smiled back, brilliantly, before slinging an arm around Ben, drawing him in close. 

"Where's Luke and Leia?"

Ben's face fell. The less he had to talk about the argument that he had with his mother, the better. His father stepped in. 

"Pretty busy," he said. 

"Seriously? Too busy to come to a damn party?" Lando sighed. "Don't worry; you've got us. And believe me, we're damn happy for you. Come on, I'll introduce you to some of them..."

Even trading handshakes, back slaps, hugs with the smugglers and racers, Ben couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. This was really happening. He and Poe were engaged. And there were other beings happy for them. He grinned at Poe again, blushing. 

Then they got to the bar. The bartender was a pretty young woman, probably around Ben's age, polishing glasses. Han spoke. "Hey. Good evenin'."

"Evening." The young woman was definitely around Ben's age, Ben thought, just from her face. "I'm guessing drinks for everyone?"

"Yeah." Han said. "My boy here," and he pointed to Ben, "Is getting married. Came out here to celebrate."

The young woman smiled. "Congratulations! He's a very lucky man."

"He is." Han grinned. "I couldn't be prouder to have him as my son."

And there was something in Ben that couldn't help but brighten just at those words. His father was proud of him. No matter what happened, his father was proud of him. His father was proud to have him as his son. 

***

It was between drinks that they shared stories and got to know each other. Ben got to know some of the racers on his father's team, and some of his smuggling buddies. There was something about being among them that was akin to being among a family. It was probably something like that. An extended family that he hadn't met before this point. Ben had gotten water instead of juma and Poe had done the same, while his father...

If there was an odd moment, it was that his father was getting more than a bit tipsy. No, he was drunk. Drunk enough to start rambling about everything possible, up to and including what a good kid Ben was. 

"I mean," Han said, "He's wonderful. One of the best kids you could ask for. I remember when he was so little he barely came up to my leg. And now he's gettin' married..."

Ben couldn't help but bask in what his father was saying. His father really was one of those beings who believed in him, he always was. He believed in him, even when others didn't. And now was no exception. 

"My little boy's growin' up, he really is..." Han said. "And Poe Dameron! Man, I remember when he was no taller than Ben. They were sweet kids, weren't they, Kes?"

Mr. Dameron grinned. "They still are," he said. 

"And they're gettin' married! Y'know, I kriffed up my own marriage pretty well. But I don't think they will. They'll do great. I thought it over, and they really will do great."

Han stood up. Chewie grunted. " _Tell me he's not going to do what I think he is_."

Han Solo climbed on top of the bar, the other smugglers rubbing their temples. Ben couldn't say whether to be touched or embarrassed even as he did so. Then, "Hey, galaxy! Look at my son! Look at my sons! These two boys, I'm kriffing proud of them!"

Ben sighed even as the other patrons of the cantina turned to look at them curiously. 

"Han," one of the smugglers said, "Get off that bar before you fall on your cargo hold."

"Oh, come on, Cat. Look at those two!" Han gestured towards Ben and Poe. "Two of the best beings in the galaxy, and I couldn't be prouder of 'em both. Wait 'till I tell Malla..."

"Sir," said the bartender. "I think you've had enough to drink."

Han laughed, drunkenly, joyously. "No such thing on a night like this!"

By now, Ben was blushing as red as Yavin IV's surface. And already, he didn't know whether to mentally murder his father or be grateful to him. Maybe both? 

Yeah, both was probably the answer. 

Poe, meanwhile, was grinning, an arm around Ben, basking in the fact that Han now considered him good as a Solo, and the fact that Ben was his. 

 _You doing all right, angel?_ Poe said. 

 _Never better_ , Ben said wryly, and Poe laughed. 

_You wanna leave?_

_No_. In the end, they remained, with Han still rambling about how proud he was of his son, Chewie rolling his eyes good-naturedly, and Ben, basking in how safe he was, how accepted and, with Poe and Han, very much loved.

 

 


End file.
